


Dancing in unison

by Uki96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Dancing, fuck those tags, i can't write anything for the life of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki96/pseuds/Uki96
Summary: Oliver sighed. It was not like he could lie to her that easily. Well he could… if he wanted to. But he kind of agreed with her. Sleeping with both Iris and Barry? Well, his pants were suddenly really tight.





	Dancing in unison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halzbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/gifts).



> Hey, so I might be late for Mike's birthday and his Xmas, but at least I'm still on time for his New Year's Eve ! So that should count for something right ?
> 
> Thanks to Jaz (rantsofafangirl) and Amie (thescarletspeedstress) for their amazing works at correcting me !

They were married. Well at least they were, on paper. The actual ceremony would have to wait. For now, the only thing worth worrying about was Iris and Barry’s own party.

 

“You’re sure about coming?” asked Barry, knowing all too much that his best friend would probably want to head back to Star City to consummate his own marriage.

 

“Come on Bare,” whispered Oliver in that tender but still commanding voice. “I wouldn’t want to miss your dance even if the sky was falling on my head.”

 

Barry laughed at his words. Ollie was right. But still, it didn’t hurt to ask at least.

 

Iris, gripping Barry’s arm, was feeling overjoyed and way too happy for her own good.

 

“Of course you’re coming, Oliver. Even if I married that handsome man, that doesn’t mean I don’t like to watch.”

 

The wink she then did was enough to make Barry flush so hard that even Felicity thought he had his Flash suit on.

 

Oliver smiled a little. Iris was a gorgeous woman. He could see why Barry was head over heels for her. Besides her wit, Oliver had noticed her intelligence rivalled Felicity’s. They clearly had a type.

 

“Dig? Wanna come with us too?” Barry asked cheerfully.

 

“I don’t know Bare, Lyla is really tired and I have to take care of the baby, so I have to decline on that invitation.”

 

Barry looked a little disappointed, but smiled.

 

“We’ll see you later, then, Dig’.”

 

“Congratulations, Mr. West-Allen.”

 

Barry couldn’t hold back his smile at John’s words. Yes, he was truly happy. Turning to Iris - no - his wife, he kissed her on the cheek, his smile so bright even the sun paled in comparison.

 

Oliver smiled fondly. God, Barry was the cutest man around here.

 

Felicity tightened her hand around her newly husband’s and whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m so jealous. If I didn’t have you, I think I would have gone for Barry for sure.”

 

Oliver laughed under his breath. “Can’t blame you on that one. I would’ve done the exact same thing,” said Oliver, his face showing absolutely no emotions as Barry and Iris looked at them in interrogation.

 

Felicity almost choked, trying to hide her laughter at Ollie’s words. “What’s the matter?” asked Iris with curiosity.

 

“Nothing much really,” said Felicity. “Must be allergies.”

 

Iris raised an eyebrow at her. “If you say so. So, ready to go? We still have a lot to do for tonight’s party, including not worrying about Nazi doppelgängers!”

 

Barry nodded, following her as she began to leave.

 

As they followed their friends in tow, Felicity slapped the back of Oliver’s head.

 

“What was that for?” asked the man, knowing all too well why he was being hit.

 

“You know goddamn well why!” whispered Felicity. “That would be so hot. Oh! Do you think you’d be able to ask them if they wanna try a foursome? Or even better, you sleep with Bare and we can watch and film. Or, Bare does me and you do Iris… yes, that’d be good. Crap, why is this weather so damn hot?”

 

“Felicity” started Oliver. “What the hell?”

 

“What? That’d be hot. Don’t deny it I know you’d lie either way.”

 

Oliver sighed. It was not like he could lie to her that easily. Well he _could_ … if he wanted to. But he kind of agreed with her. Sleeping with both Iris _and_ Barry? Well, his pants were suddenly really tight.

 

 

***

 

 

The party was finally happening. Hopefully without any interruption this time.

 

Barry was drinking at the bar, thanking Caitlin for the improved alcohol formula. Although, he resoled not to drink as much as he did at his bachelor party. It felt great to be drunk once again, but even his accelerated healing had not protected him from the hangover the next morning.

 

The music was slow and peaceful. Iris was dancing with Cisco, laughing at his jokes.

 

Oliver approached him, sitting next to him and sighing loudly. Barry turned to face his friend.

 

“Tired much?” asked Barry, grinning.

 

“Felicity keeps making me dance. I don’t even know how to walk anymore,” Oliver answered with a smile.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t refuse anything to Iris either. I mean, have you seen them? They could control the world if they wanted to.”

 

“You got a point,” replied Oliver, laughing.

 

Barry always found himself in awe each time Ollie smiled. It was always a sight. His dimples were adorable and his eyes lit up with glee and wonder. His smile was as pure as light, and Barry was always so proud when he knew that he was the reason for those smiles. He might have a little crush on the billionaire, but even Iris knew he was in love with the Green Arrow. So Ollie _being_ the vigilante himself? That was the recipe for a hard crush.

 

Iris always mocked him about the crush, but Barry knew she felt the same way. Oliver Queen was still on her list of people that she could cheat on him with.

 

Felicity chose that moment to approach Oliver, putting an arm around his neck and whispering some words at his ear.

 

Oliver’s eyes widened at whatever she was telling him. Barry watched him with interest. Felicity was soon again on the dancefloor, shaking her body with Caitlin.

 

“Something came up, Ollie?” asked Barry with interest.

 

“Not at all, Bare,” answered Oliver with a small grin. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

 

Barry smile disappeared as fast as his inhuman speed. “What now?”

 

Oliver flinched a little.

 

“Dance? With me? Felicity would kill me if I didn’t invite you to dance at least once.”

 

Barry raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

 

“Well, I won’t force you at all. Just”

 

Barry didn’t let Oliver finish, he just stood up and grab the man by the arm.

 

“I accept!” he answered, with all too much joy in his voice, but who cared anyway?

 

Oliver did his best to hide his smile. Taking Barry’s hand in his own, he dragged him on the dance floor.

 

Barry was a little awkward at first. He wasn’t used to being manhandled. Oliver could be very dominant when he wanted to.

 

Oliver slid his other hand around Barry’s waist, pulling him closer so that their faces were only inches apart.

 

“So…” started Oliver. “Iris, huh? She’s gorgeous. I can see why you chose her.”

 

Barry blushed, overwhelmed by Oliver’s scent. Or was it the fact that he loved the feeling of his calloused hand on his back? As it was, Barry could no longer think about anything else.

 

“Barry?” asked Oliver, knowing damn well his dance partner was no longer with him.

 

“Oh yeah, Iris. I love her.” Barry was so damn happy, Oliver was having a hard time not kissing him on the cheek.

 

He remembered Felicity’s words. ‘Do _not_ , let that man escape you tonight. Iris and I want some action. It’s his last night of freedom, or so it seems. Ask him out _now_. You’re his wedding gift from me.’

 

Oliver was quite aware of how close the two women had become. But if he had known that they wanted to see himself and Barry make out, he could have done that a long time ago. It was not like Barry hid his crush on him the first time he saw him as the Arrow.

 

“And you’re sure she wouldn’t mind me dancing with you?” asked Oliver, wanting to know if Barry knew about their wives’ scheme.

 

“What? Iris? Sure she wouldn’t mind, she knows I’m… She wouldn’t mind, for sure!”

 

Oliver knew that Barry was being coy. But about what? He shrugged, sensing that he would find out soon enough.

 

For the time being, he was more concerned about his footwork and not crushing Barry’s toes.

 

Barry was, surprisingly enough, a really good dancer. Who would’ve thought?

 

Barry’s body was meeting each of Oliver’s own moves. It was exhilarating.

 

Pulling Barry even closer, Oliver moved his hand, caressing his back slowly.

 

Barry was feeling really hot. Oliver Queen was dancing with him. What did he do to deserve that? From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Iris and Felicity looking at them with awe and something else in their eyes. Barry turned his head to meet Iris’ gaze. She smiled at him, raising her thumb and looking at him with love and… was that lust?

 

Barry cursed under his breath. He had married one of the smartest and most cunning ladies of this world. Combined with the genius mind of Felicity’s, it’s no wonder that they would try to match him up with the most gorgeous man on this planet.

 

Looking back at his dance partner, Barry was shocked to see lust in Oliver’s eyes too.

 

“Barry,” whispered Oliver. Oh god, since when did he act so seductive with him.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

Oliver smirked, and Barry swore he could have come in his pants at the sight. Barry was weak. Especially when it came to Iris. She could ask anything of him and he would do it, no questions asked. But Oliver? Oliver was a close second. His mentor, then friend, then confident. He would burn in the sun if Iris and Oliver deemed it necessary. And right now, Oliver was flirting with him. And he was so weak. So damn weak.

 

“Stop thinking.”

 

When Oliver kissed him, Barry forgot everything about the world and the people around him.

 

Oliver’s lips were gentle yet demanding. Both of his hands were resting on his waist, gripping him tight but just enough so he could break free if he wanted to.

 

But oh, how much Barry didn’t want to escape that sweet embrace. He ran his hands through Oliver’s hair, as he’d wanted to do for so long. Oliver’s body was against his own and the feeling of hard yet soft muscles was too much for him.

 

 

***

 

On the side of the room, Felicity and Iris were watching the scene before them with lust in their eyes.

 

“Told you he wouldn’t be able to control himself,” said Felicity. “Barry is too much for him!”

 

“Are you joking?” teased Iris. “Barry is literally groping Ollie like there’s no tomorrow.”

 

The two girls laughed, watching with amusement, the other people around the room looking at Barry and Oliver with shock and surprise.

 

Oh boy, this would be a long explanation in the morning. But they didn’t care at all.

 

Watching Oliver swirl around with Barry at his neck was the most beautiful yet amusing thing Iris could ask for her marriage.

 

She was also starting to feel really horny at the sight. But she knew better.

 

“You sure you want to offer Oliver as your wedding gift for Barry?” asked Iris once again.

 

Felicity fixed her hair then looked at her friend.

 

“Are you kidding? I don’t mind at all. If you weren’t in with this, I wouldn’t have proposed the idea at all. Besides, Oliver was so eager to kiss him. I don’t think he minds either.”

 

Iris smiled. She wanted the best for Barry. And right now, the best was offer him the only man he was allowed to cheat on her with. She would have her way with them both soon enough, thanks to Felicity.

 

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?” asked Iris.

 

“Oh well you know me, I love you guys, but I just couldn’t do what you can. I can only concentrate on Ollie in bed. I mean, have you seen those abs?”

 

“True” Iris replied, laughing.

 

 

***

 

Oliver couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He wanted to feel every inch of Barry’s body.

 

“Damn, Iris.” Barry laughed. “I knew she was up to something, but I didn’t expect this at all.”

 

Oliver was shirtless in front of him. They had left the party earlier and Barry was feeling a little guilty, but Iris quickly informed him about what was going on.

 

Barry had never been so quick to arrive at his home.

 

When Oliver first took off his jacket and shirt, Barry was on the verge of exploding. His pants were way too tight and so were Oliver’s if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

 

“Oliver I…”

 

Oliver didn’t let Barry finish his sentence. He pushed him on his bed, mounting him and kissing him fervently.

 

“Barry? Do me a favor and stop thinking. You’re only allowed to say my name or Iris’.” Oliver was so commanding and Barry wasn’t sure if he could keep it up long enough to enjoy this moment.

 

“Barry” sighed Oliver.

 

“Yeah! No thinking! Got it!”

 

Barry was so eager. Oliver smiled fondly before starting to remove Barry’s clothes. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

 

It was but a whisper, but Barry blushed so hard when he heard it. He was always so surprised to see that he could gain this level of admiration from other people. Even more surprised when it was Oliver.

 

Oliver licked his lips, grinning mischievously.

 

“I only have a few hours before your girl joins us in, so I should get to the point quick.”

 

“ _What?!_ ”

 

Barry was definitely not going to survive this evening. Iris _and_ Ollie in the same evening at the same time? “Shit.”

 

Oliver’s smirk grew wider. He was going to devour the Flash.

 

“Just relax and let me do all the work.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

Oliver knew he wasn’t allowed to fuck nor get fucked by Barry until Iris was there. That was the promise he had made. Not that he minded. Iris was one of the most gorgeous woman on Earth, only topped by Felicity. And the blonde had given him a full pass on the night and whatever he was going to do to them. He wasn’t going to turn down the chance.

 

“Let me be the best wedding gift to you and your wife,” whispered Oliver in Barry’s ear.

 

Barry let out a contented sigh. He had the best wife indeed. He would thank her like the queen that she was later, but right now, Oliver was the focus of his attention.

 

Oliver was nibbling his ear roughly, making Barry shudder. That man was the devil with his teeth. Continuing his trail, he went on to kiss Barry, taking his time, sucking his tongue and biting his lips, controlling everything.

 

Barry was so weak. Oliver had barely even started and he was already near the edge. How was that man capable of such wonders? Surely it was the Russians.

 

When Oliver started leaving love bites on his neck, sucking the tender flesh and making him feel hot and flustered, Barry couldn’t suppress a moan. He was so eager to have Oliver in way possible. Finally remembering how to use his hands, Barry undertook the task of caressing every inch of Ollie’s body, starting with his inhumanly perfect abs.

 

Oliver growled, his erection straining far too much for him to ignore it any longer.

 

“I can’t let you do that,” he said when he felt Barry’s hands groping his ass without shame. He took both Barry’s hands and locked them above his head with one hand, the other caressing the other man’s body slowly.

 

“Why? Your ass is perfection” answered Barry. He wanted to feel that ass. If perfection existed, it was in the form of Iris and Ollie’s ass and abs. He absolutely intended to have them both.

 

Oliver repressed a smile at Barry’s eagerness.

 

“You’ll have it, don’t worry. I just can’t do anything until your wife is here to join the fun.”

 

Barry felt like he was going crazy. On one hand, he wanted to take Oliver (or be taken, he still wasn’t sure) right here and now, but on the other hand, having Iris watch and participate was even more of a turn-on.

 

“Get on with it,” growled Barry.

 

Oliver’s deep and husky laugh made Barry go wild.

 

“ _Oliver!_ ”

 

Oliver was having so much fun torturing Barry. He knew he liked it, so why stop now?

 

Oliver returned to deliciously torturing Barry’s neck with his lips and tongue, licking his carotid, then his collarbone. Barry really loved the feeling of letting go and having all of his control taken from him.

 

Oliver was good at controlling, and he loved making Barry shiver under his touch and his tongue. He tasted the other man’s chest, licking carefully at his nipple, biting it gently.

 

Barry was unable to do anything but moan at the overwhelming sensations.

 

He worked his way down to Barry’s pants, unbuttoning and pulling them back, uncovering his briefs. Oliver let his teeth trailed down Barry’s chest, until he came close to the waistband. Then he slowly let his teeth trail the path down to Barry cock.

 

“Ollie, I… I can’t…” started Barry.

 

“Shhh, don’t worry Bare, I’ll handle this,” replied Oliver with a husky voice.

 

Peeling Barry’s underwear down, Oliver could feel the door opening slowly. He grinned, taking Barry’s last article of clothing off completely, admiring the magnificent cock before him.

 

Licking his lips, he started slowly licking the man’s tighs, ascending at agonizing pace until he touched Barry’s cock, retracting at the last second and making the other man whimper in agony.

 

“Oliver, _come on_!’

 

Oliver started back on Barry, kissing him slowly.

 

 

***

 

Iris entered the room and saw one of the most erotic vision of her whole life.

 

Oliver and his gorgeously scarred back, right between Barry’s open legs, getting ready to suck his cock. Her husband looked so wrecked. He was absolutely gorgeous. She couldn’t get her clothes off fast enough.

 

When she heard Barry plead for Oliver, she felt herself getting hot all over, nearly jumping on her husband and kissing him hard. Luckily for her, Oliver beat her and prevented her from prematurely announcing her presence. Barry didn’t even open his eyes. Always so innocent.

 

Oliver looked up to see Iris lie down next to them. He drank in the sight of that gorgeous woman. She really was truly beautiful. Her breasts were round and firm and Oliver wanted to taste them nearly as bad as he wanted to taste Barry’s cock.

 

Iris blushed a little when she saw the lustful desire in Oliver’s eyes and his pants twitched a little.

 

Oliver looked down again, kissing Barry once more, moaning against his mouth.

 

Iris couldn’t take it anymore. She had to touch one of the men in front of her.

 

Just for the fun of it, she started to ruffle Barry’s hair gently. Since his hands were still locked behind his head, Barry didn’t realize right away that there was a third hand touching him.

 

As soon as he realized that he wasn’t alone with Oliver, he jerked a little in surprise, opening his eyes and looking around. When his gaze stopped on Iris, he looked at her in awe.

 

She was his. Completely his. He was lucky as hell that he had the chance of a lifetime, getting to be married to that woman. And now he was going to make love to her and Oliver at the same time. Well that was going to be a challenge, but he definitely felt up to the task.

 

“ _Holy shit_!”

 

The words escaped his mouth even before his brain completely registered what was happening. Looking down, he saw Oliver sucking on his cock, looking like the God of Lust.

 

At the same time, Iris was gently kissing him, her soft lips making him see stars.

 

Fuck, he was going to come. He didn’t want to come just now. He wanted to feel everything that Oliver and Iris had to offer him and more.

 

Iris hadn’t known that she would be that aroused to see Oliver sucking on her husband’s cock. She started playing with her nipples, making Barry moan and gently bite his lips.

 

“Please Iris, let me touch you,” pleaded Barry.

 

Iris grinned devilishly.

 

“Not now, my love. But you can kiss me.”

 

Barry was eager to do just that, ravishing his wife’s mouth with his own.

 

Oliver was still licking Barry slowly, taking his time and tasting him.

 

But he wanted more. He wanted to feel Barry and Iris. He wanted them both to feel good. Taking Iris’ hand, he gently pulled her out of Barry’s reach, kissing her with a hard passion.

 

Oliver gently started to touch Iris’ sex, rubbing it slowly, making her moan loudly in his mouth. Barry was trying so hard not to come, but seeing his wife wrecked by Oliver was too much for him. Even more when Oliver started to stroke his cock.

 

“Oliver, if you don’t do anything _now_ , I promise I will fuck you until you can’t walk anymore.”

 

Even Barry was shocked that he could talk like that. But it was true. Iris and Oliver were too much for his oversensitive body.  He would come soon, and he needed to be at least inside one of them.

 

Oliver smirked.

 

“We’ll get to that, don’t worry.”

 

Lying Iris down next to her husband, Oliver slowly kissed her nipples, nibbling them gently, and Iris sighed with contentment.

 

Barry refused to stay on the side. Raising himself, he made his way behind Oliver, watching his powerful back moving with grace as he pleased his wife.

 

But what was more interesting to Barry was Oliver’s perfect ass. Caressing the two round globes, Barry contemplated what to do first.

 

Smirking, he smacked Oliver’s ass hard, making him growl against Iris. Iris moaned loudly as Oliver’s tongue pushed inside her.

 

Barry smile grew wider. Spreading Oliver’s cheeks, he darted out his tongue, licking his hole slowly.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Oliver’s grunt was filled with lust.

 

Iris opened her eyes, watching her husband licking at Oliver’s ass. Her eyes were blown wide with desire. She gripped onto Oliver’s hair and pushed him back onto her.

 

“Don’t you dare stop.”

 

Oliver smiled against her skin. She tasted amazing. And he would gladly please her and make her come with just his tongue.

 

Barry pushing his tongue inside his hole made Oliver him shiver with lust. He wanted nothing more than to impale himself on top of him and ride him like there was no tomorrow.

 

Barry was in Heaven. His cock twitched with urgent need. He wanted nothing much as to bury himself inside Oliver sweet ass and make him cry with pleasure.

 

He also wanted to see Oliver take his wife so badly it almost hurt.

 

Iris felt amazing. Oliver was very skilled with his tongue, so she was wet and ready. She wanted Oliver inside her. She knew she should have felt a little guilty about not wanting her husband first, but this was a gift. Barry would always be there if she needed him, so Oliver would have to take her first. Besides, by looking at Barry, she was nearly certain he was determined to make the vigilante quiver with just his tongue.

 

“Ollie, take me right now,” whispered the woman, desperately needing to feel the man fill her up.

 

Oliver jerked his head back to Iris, looking at her face - full of desire and pleasure.

 

“Of course, my dear.”

 

The man stood up and Barry grunted in disappointment. Oliver aligned his cock with Iris’ entrance.

 

Being as gentle as he could, Oliver slowly pushed himself inside Iris.

 

Iris groaned in pleasure. The pain was there, but the warmth of being so full with Oliver’s cock was delightful.

 

Barry marveled. From his position behind Oliver, he could see the other man slowly entering his wife.  It was definitely the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he could feel himself getting even harder, if that was even possible.

 

Oliver watched Iris’ expressions carefully, kissing her lips from time to time, making sure she was ready.

 

When he felt her moving under him, he started pounding a little harder, still maintaining a slow pace.

 

Iris felt like she was being tortured in the most pleasurable way possible. Oliver slamming into her sent waves of pleasure through her body, and she wanted so much more, but Oliver had his own ideas.

 

Suddenly, she felt him twitch inside her and they both moaned in tandem.

 

“ _Barry,_ ” mumbled Oliver.

 

Iris wasn’t able to see anything, but she felt Oliver move again, and this time, she moaned a little louder. She pulled Oliver closer to her, kissing him with passion.  The feeling of his hard muscles against her chest was so arousing that she couldn’t barely control herself when he started moving a little faster.

 

Oliver felt a little overwhelmed. He was inside Iris, and it felt marvelous. She was hot and soft, and she was so good at making him moan, it was almost too much for him. Her skin tasted like coconut and Oliver wanted to feel her all around him. His cock felt so damn good inside of her, even more so when Barry started to finger his ass.

 

Barry was enjoying his gift to the fullest. The inside of Oliver’s ass was warm. He added a second finger, still in awe at the sight of Ollie’s cock thrusting inside Iris. Iris’ moans made him shiver with desire for both her and Oliver.

 

He wanted to feel his wife coming as he took Oliver.

 

Oliver’s loosened muscles told Barry that Oliver was more than ready for him, so he removed his fingers, making the other man grunt.

 

Feeling Barry above him, Oliver stopped moving, and Iris’ eyes darted to Oliver.

 

“ _Oliver_ ,” Iris growled.

 

As menacing as she was, Oliver was in no position to answer. Barry was slowly entering him. He felt his ass being slowly opened by Barry’s cock. It had been years since he last took a dick inside him. But the feeling was as wonderful as he remembered.

 

Oliver was so tight. Barry knew he couldn’t contain himself much longer. As he entered Oliver, he lined his chest over Oliver’s back, the feeling of the muscles against him making him groan in delight.

 

Biting Oliver’s collarbone with force, Barry finally pushed himself fully inside him.

 

Oliver was breathing heavily, too many sensations coming from his body.  Iris was clenching around his dick and Barry was stretching him so good behind him. Their bodies around him made him feel so good and secure.

 

When Barry slammed into him, Oliver repressed a moan, feeling his ass burn with pleasure.

 

“ _Barry,_ ” moaned Oliver.

 

Iris was in Heaven too. Barry’s thrusts were making Oliver move inside her, but she wanted more. Grabbing Barry’s head, she looked into his eyes.

 

“Barry? My love? _Harder_!”

 

Barry smiled and pushed hard into Oliver. The man could not suppress a scream this time. It felt so damn good, being taken from both sides.

 

The three of them, tangled in each other, were a mess of flesh, moans and pleasure.

 

Oliver felt so good, Iris so wet and welcoming, and Barry was making him rediscover the pleasure of letting go of control completely.

 

Barry bit the sweet flesh of Ollie’s ear, while Iris kissed him fervently.

 

They were devils, really. He didn’t know that these two were so in sync with one another. They knew all of his weak spots, making him moan loudly.

 

“Barry, Iris!”

 

He was so close. Oliver knew he wouldn’t last long. All of his years as a bachelor had not prepared him for such harmony and passion during sex.

 

When Barry felt Oliver clench his ass around him, he accelerated his movements. In a cry of pleasure, he spilled inside Oliver, sinking his teeth into his neck.

 

Oliver felt the bite on his neck and groaned, pushing even harder into Iris. His rhythm was fast and hard, and Iris was babbling incoherently.

 

Barry let himself drop to the side so that he could watch Oliver making love to his wife.

 

Iris was absolutely gorgeous, her hair tousled, sweat covering her body and Oliver’s. They were gorgeous. Oliver’s muscles moving over Iris’ gorgeous skin was a gift from God himself.

 

Iris turned her head to Barry, gazing at him with undiluted love in her eyes.

 

Barry smiled, approaching her to kiss her, while she was being wrecked mercifully by Oliver’s powerful thrust.

 

Barry caressed his wife’s face, then turned to Oliver, kissing him hard.

 

Oliver’s rhythm became erratic. He slammed into Iris even harder, making her squeal with delight.

 

“Can you come for your husband, Iris?” whispered Oliver in Iris’ ear. “Come for him. Show him how gorgeous you are when you orgasm.”

 

Oliver’s words drove her closer to completion. She clenched her muscles around Oliver, feeling ever more pleasure doing so.

 

“Do you wanna come, Iris?”

 

“Yes” she moaned in reply.

 

Oliver kissed her. Damn, that man could do some tricks with his tongue. He quickened his movements.

 

Iris’s orgasm came like a wave, ravishing her with so much pleasure that she was sure she had almost passed out. Iris moaned loudly, kissing Oliver deep, arms and legs tightening around him. She wanted to ride this orgasm as Oliver came inside her.

 

Oliver let himself fall on Iris, making sure she was able to breathe. She couldn’t stop panting, so out of breath from one hell of an orgasm.

 

Barry crawled closer to them, caressing Oliver’s back slowly. He was more than happy.

 

“Well that was a surprise,” started Barry.

 

Oliver smiled, breathing in the scent of Iris’ hair.

 

“Don’t worry, the night is still young.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Barry and Iris looked at him, shocked.

 

Oliver smile was predatory.

 

“Did you really think Felicity would approve of me going home without spending all of the night with you? You obviously don’t know her that well.”

 

Iris smirked.

 

“I knew I liked her for a reason.”

 

“Now, who’s ready for round two? Barry, your ass is mine. Iris, you can watch or play. Your choice.”

 

Barry’s eyes widened. Iris looked at him playfully.

 

“Oh I don’t know, Ollie. Maybe we should play on our own,” Iris teased.

 

To counter her words, she licked a drop of sweat off Oliver’s chest. Straightening herself, she continued down to his torso.

 

Barry watched them with lust, his cock starting to harden again.

 

“That’s your choice, Barry,” answered Oliver with his deep and husky voice.

 

Barry’s cock strained.

 

“Just take me now,” he growled, laying himself on his back, watching as Iris and Oliver turned to him with desire in their eyes.

 

The night was young indeed. Oliver was just getting started with these two.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first attempt at writting straight smut, a polyamory ship/sex scene (and everything in english why not complicate everything ??)  
> So... still happy birthday Mike, even if i'm late for shit.


End file.
